The Cadaver Uprising
by Jack Stryker
Summary: Sequel to The New Recruit and In the Name of Love. The Star Fox team must save the Lylat system from something more horrifying than anything they've ever faced. At the same time, Fox must also face a new upcoming responsibility. [finally finished!]
1. The Infestation Begins

Disclaimer: Star Fox and its characters belong to Nintendo, and not me. The only characters I own are the original characters who don't appear in the games. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Oh, and one other thing: if you haven't read the two previous stories in this trilogy I would recommend you do so, otherwise there may be some parts that'll seem a bit confusing.

**  
**

** Star Fox – The Cadaver Uprising**

by Jack Stryker

**Chapter 1 – The infestation begins**

---

Captain Logan sat in his new cell, still furious with the Star Fox team as well as the Cornerian soldiers who captured him. It had been a year since he was defeated and imprisoned on Corneria. His plans to escape were foiled after he was transferred to the base on Katina. Now, he was two weeks away from execution.

"Hey, you with the face!" a guard said.

Logan looked up.

"You got a visitor."

As the guard walked away, a rat walked up to the cell door. The rat was dressed as a scientist and appeared to be in his fifties.

"Hello, Captain." he said.

Logan recognized the scientist. He was known by the name of Dr. Zachary Taylor, one of Andross' leading scientists during the Lylat war.

"Dr. Taylor?"

"Yes. I heard about your capture back on Corneria last year. An unfortunate setback. However, I just might be able to help you escape."

"How?"

"Hold out your arm and I'll show you."

As Logan reluctantly held out his arm, Dr. Taylor grabbed it, pulled out a syringe, and injected a fluid into him.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Just giving you a sample of a virus that I've been researching."

"Virus?!"

"Yes. Do you remember that plan that I've been working on for so many years?"

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you talking about that plan of yours to infest the Lylat system with zombies?"

"That's the one." Dr. Taylor said, "I managed to acquire some samples of a virus, which can create them, and I've just injected a sample into your body."

"You mean to tell me that I'm gonna become a zombie?"

"That's right. Don't worry though. I made some modifications to that sample and you should be able to regain your personality after you've reanimated."

"Uh huh…"

"I must go now," said Dr. Taylor, "but I will see you again later."

With that, the scientist left.

"Zombies." Logan said to himself, "Yeah, right."

--- 

After a few hours, Logan started to feel sick. He began coughing and feeling chills throughout his body, as well as acute pain in his joints. He soon fell onto the floor, still coughing uncontrollably.

"Guard!" he called.

A rhinoceros guard walked up.

"What?"

Logan coughed some more.

"I… I don't… feel so good."

"Yeah, sure."

Just as the guard was about to turn around and walk away, Logan's coughs started getting louder and harder. The guard looked again and to his surprise, Logan then started vomiting up blood.

"Holy shit!" cried the guard, "Medic! I need a medic here!"

--- 

"How long has he been dead?" one coroner asked.

"About three hours." said the other, "The strange thing is, he fell into a coma just hours after getting sick and died without ever regaining consciousness."

"Well, you can't expect anyone from Venom to have been very healthy in the first place."

"That's true. Well, I guess I'll just get started on him now."

"I'm gonna get a cup of coffee. You want one?"

"Nah, I'm good."

The coroner reached for a scalpel. Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the wolf's body twitching. She looked again and the body was perfectly still.

"Must be my imagination." she said, picking up the scalpel.

Then as she brought the scalpel close, the wolf's eyes suddenly popped open. Startled, the coroner jerked backwards and dropped the scalpel. Slowly, the wolf sat up and turned in her direction. The coroner started backing away as Logan moved towards her.

As the other coroner walked down the hallway, sipping his coffee, he heard a loud scream coming from the operating room. He ran up to the door as fast as he could and pushed it open.

"Jenny?" he said, "Is everything alright in…"

What he saw made him gasp and drop his coffee on the floor. Jenny was lying dead on the floor with the gray wolf on top of her. As the wolf looked up, the coroner noticed that his muzzle was covered in blood. Before the coroner could react, the wolf pounced on him and began viciously biting and tearing at him.

--- 

The wolf walked out of the morgue and looked around at his surroundings. Soon afterwards, he heard a voice.

"Ah, there you are, Captain." it said, "I thought I might find you here."

The wolf turned and saw a scientist in front of him. Just as he was about to attack, he suddenly stopped himself and looked the scientist over as if he'd seen him before.

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you, Captain Logan?"

Logan. That name sounded familiar to him. Soon, he started to remember his past life. He was once a Venomian Captain, who was defeated by Star Fox and captured on Corneria.

"Dr. Taylor." he said.

"That is correct. I have brought you back to life to serve me."

Logan looked down at himself.

"I'm… a zombie! You… you killed me! Why should I serve you?"

"Because if you help me, I can help you get revenge on your enemy: Star Fox."

Logan suddenly remembered the things that the Star Fox team did to him and how much he wanted them to pay.

"Star Fox…"

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes… I will obey! I will have my revenge on Fox and all of his wingmen! And especially, Wolf O'Donnell!"

--- 

Two police officers walked out of a restaurant, having just finished their lunch break.

"You hear about Logan?" one of them asked.

"That scumbag Captain from Venom? What about him?"

"They say that he got sick in his cell yesterday. In fact, it was so severe that he passed out and died just a few hours later."

"You serious?"

"That's what I heard."

The officers got in their squad car.

"Not that I feel bad for him, but it sounds unbelievable that anyone would die that way."

A voice on the radio said, "Dispatch to Unit 3, come in."

The passenger picked it up.

"Unit 3 responding."

"We have reports of a disturbance at the Katina City morgue. Go check it out."

"Roger that, Dispatch. We're on our way."

"Morgue, huh? What do you suppose is going on there?"

"Don't know. Maybe one of the bodies came back to life and attacked them."

The officers laughed as the driver started up the car.

--- 

"Good God! What could've done this?"

"You got me."

Upon entering the morgue, the officers found the half-eaten body of a cougar. The body was horribly scarred and had most of its flesh and fur gone, as well as a pool of blood underneath. Then there were screams and moans coming from a nearby operating room.

"Stay here. I'm gonna check it out."

The other officer nodded. A few seconds after his partner went in, there were more moaning sounds followed by gunshots. Then he heard his partner screaming.

"No! Get away from me! Get away!"

There were more gunshots, then another blood-curdling scream. Nervously, the officer drew his gun and walked towards the operating room. He kicked the door open and pointed his gun into the doorway. Then he gasped in horror.

His partner was lying on the floor with two zombies tearing at him and devouring his flesh. Soon afterwards one of them slowly turned around, facing the officer, and let out a horrifying moan. Both zombies then stood up and limped towards the officer, who was now frozen with fear. Before the officer could even think to bring up his gun, one of the zombies had already grabbed him. The officer screamed as the zombie sunk its teeth into his throat.


	2. Sickness, or is it?

**Chapter 2 – Sickness, or is it?**

--- 

Falco swung his sword at Krystal, knocking her onto the ground.

"Now I've got you!" he said.

Then, just as Falco was about to perform a move that would've finished her off, Krystal rolled out of the way and struck him with a series of attacks, until she eventually knocked him off the platform.

"What?!" Falco cried, "I can't believe you beat me again!"

"Well, believe it." Krystal replied.

Falco scowled as he put down his controller and walked out of the room.

"That's your seventh win in a row." said Wolf, "You're good."

The Star Fox team was returning home after yet another successful mission. Fox and Wolf were now married to their loved ones and both couples had had a happy honeymoon. Wolf had also been blessed with a now 2-month-old son named Raymond O'Donnell, who was at home with Sarah on Corneria.

Krystal put down her controller, and stood up, and stretched. Just as she did, though, she started to feel dizzy.

"What's wrong, Krys?" Fox asked.

"I… It's nothing." said Krystal, "I'll be fine."

Later, as Fox and Kyle were playing against each other, Krystal put her hand to her stomach and moaned.

"You feeling okay?" Wolf asked.

"I think I have to…"

Krystal suddenly put her hand over her mouth and ran to a nearby trash can, where she started throwing up. After she was finished, she grabbed a box of Kleenexes, pulled one out and started wiping her face. Fox paused the game, got up, and walked over to her.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"I think so."

Suddenly, the dizziness struck her again and she began to fall over. Fox quickly caught her before she could hit the floor.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy." she said.

"Maybe you should get some rest." said Kyle, "You should feel better tomorrow."

Krystal nodded and Fox helped her to bed.

--- 

Fox woke up early the next morning and noticed that Krystal wasn't next to him anymore. Looking around, he saw that the door to his private bathroom was closed and he could see the light on through the crack at the bottom of the door. Getting worried, Fox used his ring to talk to her.

_"Krys? You sure you're okay?"_

Krystal's reply came a few seconds later.

_"I'm fine, really. You don't have to…"_

Fox then heard Krystal throwing up again. Then as the toilet flushed, he thought he heard the sound of her crying. Fox threw the bedcovers aside, walked to the bathroom, and opened the door. Sure enough, Krystal was leaning on the toilet seat sobbing her eyes out.

"What's the matter, honey?" Fox asked.

"This just keeps happening to me." she said, "It's happened to me all day yesterday and all of last night. I couldn't get much sleep because I kept feeling dizzy and throwing up."

Krystal took a few sheets of toilet paper and blew her nose.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me."

Fox put his arms around her and patted her back.

"I'll go get Kyle." he said, "He'll know what to do."

--- 

Kyle took the thermometer out of Krystal's mouth and read it.

"Your temperature's normal, so you don't appear to be sick."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Fox asked.

Kyle thought about it.

"Well, I do know of one possible explanation." he said, "Just to be sure though, I'll need to perform some tests on her."

Fox looked at Krystal, who nodded and said, "All right."

"Okay. I'll come check on you later."

Fox kissed her and left.


	3. A Call for Assistance

**Chapter 3 – A call for assistance**

---

General Pepper lay sound asleep in his bed, until he heard a loud beeping. Thinking it was his alarm clock; he reached over to turn it off. It didn't take him long to realize that the beeping was actually coming from his transmission screen. Drowsily, he reached for the remote.

"This better be important." he mumbled, as he pointed the remote at the screen and pushed the button.

Lieutenant Eva Lee, a golden retriever in her mid twenties, appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, General." she said, "Sorry to wake you, but we're receiving an urgent transmission from General Stukhov on Katina."

Pepper stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes.

"All right, put it on screen."

The picture changed. General Alexander Stukhov, a Siberian husky, now appeared on the screen.

"Ah, good day, General." he said in his heavy Russian accent, "My apologies for awakening you, but I'm afraid we have terrible situation here."

"How bad could it be, Alex?" Pepper asked.

"We have encountered very strange beings. They are deformed, they walk with arms raised, and make strange moaning sounds. They are just like monsters from movies!"

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh… and I don't suppose you have any proof, do you?"

Stukhov picked up a TV and put it on his desk.

"Perhaps this will be sufficient proof?" he said, turning it on.

The TV showed live footage from a news chopper. People were screaming and running for their lives as zombies limped towards them and tried to grab them. Police officers were shooting at the zombies, but barely even slowing them down. 

"I do not believe this!" cried the chopper pilot, "I have never seen anything like this in my life! We have no idea where these things are coming from, nor have the police been able to stop any of them!"

Pepper's eyes opened wide.

"Good lord!" he cried, "I don't believe it!"

Stukhov turned off the TV.

"As you can see, General," he said, "we are having great difficulty dealing with these 'zombies.' Our weapons do little to them and they keep multiplying every…"

An officer burst into the room, ran up to Stukhov, and whispered in his ear. Stukhov's eyes lit up.

"I have just been informed that they are now heading towards our base! We need assistance, General!"

"All right, get as many people as you can into the base and prepare to evacuate. I'll send some backup."

"Yes, sir."

The transmission ended and Lieutenant Eva came back on the screen.

"Lieutenant, get Star Fox on the line A.S.A.P!" Pepper said.

"Yes, sir. Good idea, sir."

Pepper climbed out of bed.

"And I should probably get dressed too."

"Yes, sir. That would be a good idea too, sir."


	4. Star Fox to the Rescue

**Chapter 4 – Star Fox to the rescue**

---

"Don't worry, Fox." Peppy assured him, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Fox just sat in his chair, reading a book, while the jukebox was playing. As the door opened, Fox turned his head, expecting Kyle to come in. Instead, it was Wolf, who was finishing his conversation on his cell-phone.

"Okay honey. Love you too. Bye."

Fox, feeling slightly disappointed, went back to his reading.

"How's Sarah?" Peppy asked.

"Well, Ray's proving to be a handful for her," Wolf said, as he took his seat, "but she's doing her best."

"Sir, incoming transmission from General Pepper." ROB said.

"Sounds like we've got another job." said Peppy.

Fox put his book down.

"All right, Slippy, turn it down." he said.

Slippy sighed and reached for his wrench. But before he could pick it up, Wolf stepped on it.

"He told you to turn it down, not throw a wrench at it."

"All right, all right, sorry." Slippy said, as he stumbled over to the jukebox and turned it down.

Fox grinned. Despite the tension between them during the Lylat war, Fox was still glad to have Wolf on the team.

General Pepper appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, Star Fox." he said, "I've just received an urgent transmission from General Stukhov on Katina. There is something terrible going on over there and the population is preparing to evacuate the planet. I need you to head on over there and…"

"Whoa, whoa," Fox said, "Evacuate? Why? What's going on?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just get over there, quickly!"

The transmission ended.

"Whatever's going on there, it must be important." Peppy said.

"Yeah, you're right." said Fox, "ROB, set a course for Katina."

"Yes, sir."

--- 

Within a few minutes, the Great Fox arrived at Katina.

"Receiving incoming transmission from General Stukhov." ROB said, "I'm putting it on screen."

General Stukhov appeared on the screen.

"Star Fox!" he said, "Am I ever glad to see you. We could really use your help."

"Just what is the problem, General?" Wolf asked.

"You mean General Pepper did not tell you? This planet is being…"

Suddenly, Falco burst into the room.

"Guys!" he shouted, "There's something on the news that you're not gonna believe! There are zombies on Katina and they're attacking the base!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Yes." Stukhov said, "That is what I was going to tell you."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Could you excuse us a moment?" Fox asked Stukhov.

"Okay, but please hurry."

Fox motioned for the others to follow, and they all ran to the entertainment room, where the TV was on. There was live footage of zombies slowly moving towards the base. Falco picked up the remote and turned up the volume.

"…and at this point, we still have no idea how this started or how to stop these zombies."

Fox and the others looked back in awe.

"Real zombies?!" cried Wolf, "I can't believe it!"

The anchor paused for a moment, putting her hand to her headset.

"This just in." she said, "We've received word that General Pepper has asked the Star Fox team to help with the evacuation of Katina and the Great Fox has just arrived there. If anyone can help, it's them."

Fox turned off the TV.

"Well, you heard the lady." he said, "Let's get to it. Peppy, tell Stukhov we're on our way."

"Got it, Fox." Peppy said.

"Everyone else, to the docking bay!"

Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Wolf ran to the docking bay, jumped into their arwings and headed out to the battle.

---

Soon after the pilots had left, Kyle came into the command post.

"Well, Fox, I have good news." he said, "From the tests I've performed…"

Kyle looked around and found that the command post was completely empty except for him, ROB, and Peppy.

"Fox and the others are on a mission." Peppy told him.

"Ah, I see."

"So, Kyle, what's up with Krystal?"

"Well, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else until Fox finds out."

"Okay."

Kyle whispered into Peppy's ear.

"Really?"

Kyle nodded.

"Wow. Fox is gonna be surprised to hear that."


	5. The Evacuation of Katina

**Chapter 5 – The Evacuation of Katina**

---

Bill furiously opened fire on a mob of zombies.

"Damn you freaks!" he snarled, "Why won't you die?!"

"Maybe because they're already dead?" Katt replied.

"This isn't a time for jokes, you know."

Suddenly, a nova bomb hit the ground where the zombies were standing. The explosion threw zombie parts everywhere. As he noticed four Arwings entering the battle, it didn't take long for Bill to figure out where the bomb came from.

"Fox? That ain't you, is it?" he asked.

"Great to see you again, buddy!" Fox responded, "Could you use another hand?"

"As a matter of fact, I could. We've got to keep those zombies away from the base until the transports can launch."

"Don't worry, Bill." said Falco, "The cavalry's here."

"Long time, no hear, Falco." said Katt, "Did you miss me?"

"Katt! I… err… what are you doing here?"

"We'll have time to chat later." Katt replied, "Right now, lets focus on our task, shall we?"

"Right."

The ships continued their assault, while snipers at the base shot at the zombies that got too close. After a while, the snipers picked up their rifles and started to leave.

"Attention all pilots," Stukhov said, "Transports are almost ready to depart. Just try to keep zombies away from base until snipers are safely aboard."

"Roger that, General." Bill replied.

Wolf launched a bomb at another mob of zombies, causing them to scatter.

"Good God, there must be thousands of them!" he cried.

"Just keep it up for a few more minutes." Fox said.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the transports started to launch.

"Look!" said Slippy, "The transports are launching!"

"Looks like our job's done then." said Falco, "Let's head on home."

"Well, Falco, it was nice flying with you again." Katt said, "See you soon, handsome."

"How 'bout later tonight?" Falco asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

Katt blew him a kiss and flew off.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend." Wolf said to Falco.

"You never told me about Sarah until after she rescued you that one time." Falco replied.

"Touché."

Suddenly, a flashing on Bill's screen caught his attention. His fuel level was low and dropping fast.

"Aw, crap!" he cried.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Fox asked.

"My fuel's running out and the base is being overrun! What should I do?"

"Why don't you come with us?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, we've got some fuel in the docking bay you could use." said Slippy.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all." said Fox, "It'll be nice to catch up on old times too."

"Okay. Thanks. Alpha 2, come in."

"I copy, Alpha leader." Bill's wingman responded.

"I need you to take control of the squadron for now. Escort the transports to the Corneria City headquarters and I'll rendezvous with you there later."

"Roger that."

Bill's squadron and the transports headed into hyperspace, while Bill himself hurried towards the docking bay on the Great Fox. Glancing at the screen, he noticed that his fuel was now below 10 percent.

"Damn it!" he shouted, "I'm almost out of fuel! Fox, is there anything you can do?"

Fox knew he had to act fast if he wanted to save his friend's life.

"ROB, activate the tractor beam, now!"

"Affirmative, sir." ROB responded, "Locking on to target."

Bill kept his eye on the fuel meter as he continued towards the docking bay.

"Come on, Baby, don't fail me now!"

Finally, just as the fuel level had dropped to 3 percent, the tractor beam came in contact with his ship and pulled him in. He sighed with relief as his ship landed safely. After the Arwings landed and the docking bay doors closed, everyone climbed out of their ships.

"Thanks, Fox." Bill said, "That was way too close."

"Good thing we decided to install that tractor beam after all." Slippy said.

"I still think we could've used those ion cannons though." said Falco.

"How ya been, Bill?" Fox asked.

"Pretty good, although it has been a rough day. At least until you guys showed up."

Peppy soon came into the docking bay.

"Glad you made it back, Fox." he said, "Kyle's expecting you in the infirmary. He has something important to tell you about Krystal."

Krystal! Fox knew he'd forgotten about something. He bolted out of the room and headed towards the infirmary.

"I hope she's okay." Slippy said, "I don't think I've seen Fox this worried before."

"Oh, don't worry." said Peppy, "She's gonna be just fine."

---

"I still can't believe this is happening." Krystal said, "I'm so excited."

Fox burst into the room.

"I came as soon as I could." he said.

"Ah, Fox. I'm glad you made it back." Kyle said.

"Hi, honey." Krystal said, with a smile on her face.

Krystal's sudden happiness surprised Fox.

"Hi." he said, "You seem pretty happy."

"And she has a good reason too." Kyle said, "I think you're gonna want to sit down for this."

"Okay." Fox said, taking a chair and sitting down.

"According to the results, it seems that she's perfectly healthy and has nothing to worry about."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"In fact," Kyle continued, "I think congratulations are in order."

Fox was stunned.

"You mean…?"

"That's right, Fox. She's pregnant."


	6. Answers

**Chapter 6 – Answers**

-

Captain Logan looked on as the hordes of zombies wandered through Katina's abandoned cities.

"I'm impressed, doctor." he said, "Katina has been completely infested. Although most of the population have managed to escape to Corneria."

"No matter." Dr. Taylor replied, "The Cornerians will be unprepared for our next attack. Once Corneria has been infested, the rest of the Lylatian military will fall in no time. Then with the military out of the way, we will easily take over the Lylat system."

"Yes. Brilliant. But when will we make our move on Star Fox?"

"Patience, my friend. We will deal with them soon. Now, you said you wanted revenge on Wolf O'Donnell, correct?"

"Yes!" Logan replied, "He is the one responsible for ruining my boss' plans and causing me to fail in my attack on the Star Fox team!"

"Well, I have been watching him lately and it seems that he now has a beautiful wife along with an infant son. Be a shame if something unpleasant were to happen to them, wouldn't it?"

Logan grinned and chuckled.

"It certainly would."

-

Fox, Krystal, and Kyle walked into the command post, only to be greeted by an eruption of cheers and applause from Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Wolf, and Bill.

"Peppy told us the news." Bill said, holding out his hand, "Congratulations, buddy."

"Thanks." Fox said, shaking his hand.

"You know if it's gonna be a boy or girl?" Falco asked.

"No," Krystal said, "and I think I'd rather wait and see."

As the Great Fox headed back to Corneria, Bill regaled the team with tales of his exploits during the Lylat war.

"…and just as he was about to get out of my range,…"

"Incoming transmission from General Pepper." said ROB.

"Hold that thought." Fox told Bill, as General Pepper appeared on the screen.

"Good work, Star Fox." he said, "Sorry I didn't tell you about the situation earlier, but I didn't think you would believe me."

"Well, we certainly believe you now." Fox replied.

"At any rate," Pepper continued, "Stukhov sends his gratitude. Unfortunately, we still don't know how this started or how to stop it. All we know is that the zombies were created by some kind of virus."

"Virus, eh?" Fox said, "Kyle, you wouldn't happen to know of any virus that creates zombies, do you?"

"Just one." Kyle said, "Solanum. I read about it in medical school, but I was told that it was just an urban legend. Supposedly, it works by traveling through the bloodstream, from the initial point of entry to the brain. Then it uses the cells of the frontal lobe for replication, destroying them in the process. While that's going on, all bodily functions cease, but the brain remains alive."

"Do you know any way that it can be stopped?" asked Pepper.

"Not a clue. Since it's a virus and not a bacteria, antibiotics would have no effect. Immunization would be equally useless, because even the smallest dosage would lead to a full-blown infection."

"Hmm… interesting." Pepper replied, "Not very helpful, but interesting."

"What I'm more concerned about is stopping those zombies." said Bill.

"Our bombs did okay against them." said Slippy.

"Yes, but they also threw body parts everywhere." Fox said, "Besides, I don't think the General would want us to start bombarding an entire city just to get rid of the zombies."

"Certainly not." Pepper said firmly, "However, we may have one way of stopping them. Some of Stukhov's snipers did report a few successful kills and all of them were head shots."

"So that means we gotta shoot 'em in the head, right?" asked Falco.

"What do you think, Kyle?" Fox asked.

Pepper paused for a moment, as if he was distracted.

"Sounds logical." Kyle said, "If the brain is the only organ that's still functioning, then destroying it would probably…"

"Star Fox, I have terrible news." Pepper interrupted, "Zombies have just been sighted on Corneria!"

"What!" everyone shouted.

"I've just been informed that there is a horde of them advancing on Maple Street."

"Did you say Maple Street?" Wolf asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"That's where my house is… Oh, my God, Sarah!"

Wolf jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Fox asked.

"I'm going down there!"

"Are you crazy!" cried Falco, "That's suicide!"

"My wife and son are down there! I have to save them!"

Fox jumped in front of him.

"Wolf, wait." he said, "We don't know for sure if…"

"Fox," Wolf interrupted, "if Krystal was down there, would you leave her?"

Krystal looked over at Fox, who silently shook his head after realizing Wolf had a point.

"Kyle, go with him." he said, as he stepped out of the way.

Kyle nodded and followed Wolf to the docking bay.

"Good luck." Fox called to them.


	7. Saving Sarah

**Chapter 7 – Saving Sarah**

---

Kyle and Wolf slowly walked towards one of the fallen zombies, with their blasters still pointed at him. The zombie had a large laser hole in his head and was lying motionless on the ground. Kyle nudged him with his boot.

"It's dead." he said, "Again."

"Well, I guess we were right about how to kill them." Wolf replied.

"Yes, but don't let that get to your head. We're not playing a video game this time."

"Right. Let's keep going and hope we're not too late."

As they continued on their way, Wolf thought to himself, _'Please, God, let them still be alive._'

---

Sarah scooped up the last spoonful of baby food from the bowl.

"Here comes the Arwing." she said, as she brought the spoon close to Ray's mouth.

Ray opened his mouth wide and ate the food. Sarah then put the spoon down, picked up a napkin and wiped his face.

"Good job. Looks like we got less of it on your shirt this time."

As she picked up the bowl and took it to the sink, Sarah heard the sound of footsteps at the door.

_'Hmmm… that's odd.'_ Sarah thought, _'I wasn't expecting him to come home for at least one more day.'_

As she walked over to the door, she heard a loud moaning sound.

"Wolf? Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

After opening the door, Sarah gasped and jumped backwards. Instead of Wolf, she saw a hideous looking tiger, whose clothes were torn and whose body was terribly deformed. The tiger looked up at Sarah, then raised its arms, dropped its jaw, unleashed another horrifying moan, and stumbled towards her.

After barely slipping out of the zombie's reach, Sarah ran back into the kitchen. Just as she got there, the side door suddenly burst open and another zombie limped in. The zombie's appearance frightened Ray, who began to cry. Upon hearing the baby wolf's cries, the zombie turned in Ray's direction and let out a moan. Then just as he was about to move closer to him, Sarah quickly grabbed a kitchen knife off the counter and plunged it into the zombie's head! The zombie's arms fell to his sides and he fell onto the floor, motionless.

Sarah picked up Ray, who was still crying, and stealthily hurried upstairs to her bedroom. After closing the door behind her, she kissed Ray and patted his back.

"It's all right, sweetie." she said, "I won't let them hurt you."

Ray gradually calmed down, but Sarah could still hear the zombies' moans and footsteps slowly moving through the house. Then, just as the sounds started getting closer, Sarah distinctly heard the sound of blasters firing! After the blasters stopped, there was complete silence. Sarah then heard footsteps moving up the stairs at a faster pace, then a knock on the door.

"Sarah?" a voice said, "Are you all right?"

Could it be? Sarah slowly turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. Sure enough, Wolf and Kyle were standing there.

"Sarah!"

"Wolf!"

After holstering his blaster, Wolf threw his arms around Sarah and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" he said.

Sarah smiled.

"I missed you." she said, handing Ray to him, "And so did Ray."

Wolf picked up Ray and kissed him.

"Don't worry, Son." he said, "Daddy's here now."

"Hi, Sarah." said Kyle.

"Hi, Kyle." Sarah said, hugging him, "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, I'm always glad to help. And hug."

Suddenly, three Special Forces officers burst into the house with guns drawn. There was a male bear holding a berretta, a lion with a magnum revolver, and a female fox who was also carrying a berretta.

"This house looks secure." said the bear.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked.

The bear pulled out his wallet and showed him his ID badge.

"Chris Redfield." he said, "S.T.A.R.S Alpha team. These are my partners, Jill and Barry. We were sent here to deal with the zombie situation."

"Are you folks all right?" asked Barry.

"We're quite all right, thank you." Sarah replied.

"What happened here?" Chris asked.

"We heard that there were zombies in the area." Kyle said, "These two were in danger, so Wolf and I came here to rescue them."

Chris looked around at the fallen zombies.

"Well, it looks like a job well done to me." he said.

"I'll say." Jill replied.

"Jill, why don't you escort them to safety. Barry and I will clean up the bodies and secure the area."

"No problem."

Kyle, Sarah, Wolf, and Ray left the house with Jill.

"And you said Wolf still couldn't be trusted." Chris said to Barry.

"Look, I was wrong, all right?!" Barry replied.

---

Logan, having watched what happened from the top of a nearby building, furiously pounded his fist into the ground.

"Damn you, O'Donnell!"

He then pulled out a radio.

"Doctor," he said, "our attack on O'Donnell's family has failed. They seem to have figured out how to kill the zombies."

"Most unfortunate." Dr. Taylor replied, "Doesn't matter. Get back to the base. They may be putting up a fight for now, but I have another ace up my sleeve."

"I'm on my way."

Logan turned off the radio.

"I don't know how, and I don't know when," he snarled, "but I will get you, O'Donnell! I swear it!"


	8. A breakthrough

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, but it took me quite a while to write this chapter and not make it suck, which I'm pretty sure it doesn't. Also, the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team, who had a brief cameo in the previous chapter, don't belong to me. They are the property of Capcom.

**Chapter 8 – A breakthrough**

The wolf slowly opened his eyes. After looking around a bit, he sat up.

"Yes! Yes, it's really working!" Dr. Taylor said, excitedly.

Bewildered, the wolf looked at himself.

"Wh-where am I?" he said, "Who am I?"

"You are my servant." said the doctor, "I am Dr. Zachary Taylor and I have brought you back to life to serve me."

The wolf tried to think about who he really was and what had happened to him, but his mind was completely blank.

"All right, I'm here." a voice said, "What's your plan B?"

The wolf turned towards the voice. Standing in front of him was Captain Logan.

"And who is this other wolf?" Logan asked.

"Ah, Logan." Dr. Taylor said, "You're just in time. This is our new servant. For now we will call him Igor. I have discovered a way to reanimate bodies that are already dead, and Igor here was my test subject."

Logan looked him over with astonishment.

"Come." the scientist continued, "I have something else to show you."

The scientist led him to a room filled with dead bodies. All of them were being preserved and were dressed in Venomian military outfits.

"These are all bodies of Venomian soldiers who lost their lives in the Lylat war."

Logan couldn't believe what he was being shown.

"You mean to tell me that you preserved all their bodies and now you're going to reanimate them?" he asked.

"Precisely. And this time, they will be unstoppable."

"Well, doctor," Logan said, "I must say I completely misjudged you in the past. By the way, did you happen to recover the bodies of the former Star Wolf team?"

"No. Regrettably, Leon's body was already partially decomposed when I found it. Pigma's was badly burned when he crashed and Andrew was shot in the head, so I couldn't reanimate them."

"Hmmm… oh well. They were bumbling fools anyway. These soldiers will do fine. And this time, we will not be stopped."

---

Bill walked into the command post, where Fox was sitting in his chair, reading his book.

"Well, Fox, I better get going now." he said, "Thanks for the hand."

"Oh, no problem." Fox said, "Glad I could…"

"Sir," ROB interrupted, "we are receiving another transmission from General Pepper."

Fox sighed, expecting to hear more bad news. But when Pepper appeared on the screen, he looked much more relaxed than last time.

"Fox," he said calmly, "whatever we're paying you, it's not enough!"

Fox never thought he'd ever hear Pepper say something like that.

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked.

"According to Intel, all the zombies on Corneria have been eliminated."

Fox's eyes went wide.

"All of them?!"

"That's right. Thanks to Wolf and Kyle, the entire horde of zombies was stopped before they could cause much trouble. We've also managed to acquire a few samples of the virus from some of the slain bodies. Hopefully, our scientists can come up with a cure."

Fox was amazed by what he was hearing.

"Be sure to give your teammates my gratitude when they get back."

"Will do, sir."

With that, the transmission ended.

"Maybe Krystal's right." Fox told Bill, "Maybe I have been worrying too much lately."

Bill smirked.

"Well, anyway," he said, "I'll catch ya later."

"See ya, Bill."

A few minutes after Bill left, the door to the command post opened and Wolf walked in, with Ray in his arms and Sarah by his side. Fox got out of his chair and walked up to him.

"Wolf," he said, "you and Kyle both did a great job out there. Sorry I tried to stop you."

"I understand." Wolf replied, "You were obviously concerned for my safety. Apology accepted."

"Wolf tells me that you're expecting a baby." Sarah said, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Fox looked at Ray.

"Is that your son?" he asked.

"Yep." said Wolf, "Want to hold him?"

"Umm, sure."

Wolf handed Ray to Fox. Ray looked up at Fox with curiosity.

"Hi there." Fox said.

Fox tickled Ray's chin and he started to giggle. He playfully pulled his hand away as Ray tried to grab his finger. Then he started tickling him again and repeated the process.

"So, what's his name?" Fox asked.

"His name's Ray." said Sarah.

"Ah, named after a Ghost Buster eh? You lucky lucky man!"

Sarah whispered into Wolf's ear and Wolf nodded in response.

"Say, Fox," he said, "you think you could watch him for a while? Sarah and I need to… speak to each other."

Fox nodded, knowing exactly what Wolf meant.

"Sure. No problem."

---

Sarah sighed with pleasure as Wolf started massaging her feet.

"I'm so glad you came when you did." she said, "I knew you'd rescue us."

"Well, I did still owe you one." Wolf replied, "And I wasn't about to let them get you."

Sarah smiled.

"By the way, that was pretty brave how you rescued Ray." Wolf continued, "Of course, I always knew how brave you were before I married you."

Sarah sat up, threw her arms around him, and kissed him.

"Enough with the small stuff." she said, "Let's get to the point."

Wolf nodded, let go of her foot, and put his arms around her. As they began to make out, he pushed one of his boots off with one foot and did the same with the other boot. Sarah lifted Wolf's shirt and rubbed her hand across his furry chest. Wolf threw his head back, closed his eyes, and raised his hands; allowing her to remove his shirt.

"Been too long since I've gotten to enjoy this." he said.

"Just wait." Sarah said, taking off her shirt, "It's gonna get better."

Then, just as she was about to remove her bra, Sarah's cell-phone rang. Sarah motioned for Wolf to wait and picked it up off the nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Agent Johnson, this is General Pepper. I trust that you and your son are all right?"

"Yes, sir. We're fine. And by the way, it's O'Donnell now."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, I'm sorry to separate you from your family, but I have an extremely important mission for you. I need you here within two hours."

"All right, sir. I'll be right there."

After hanging up, Sarah sighed.

"You're not needed again, are you?" Wolf asked.

"I'm afraid so." she replied, "Pepper needs me in two hours."

Wolf and Sarah looked at each other and nodded. Then Sarah got back on the bed.

---

Igor walked around outside, taking a look at his surroundings.

"This place…" he said to himself, "It looks… familiar. I've been here before. But when?"

Igor could barely remember being on Venom at one point in his life. He remembered being in a fighter jet, flying over that area. The next thing he remembered was crashing into the ground. Other than that, he couldn't remember anything else.

"I… I was a pilot. I crashed on this planet. And I… died here. But how did I…?"

His thoughts were again interrupted by Logan's voice.

"Igor, what are you doing out here?! Get inside and get back to work! I want every last soldier ready by the end of the month! You got that?"

Igor didn't really want to serve him, but realizing he had little choice, he just nodded and walked back inside. Deep down inside, he also knew that his name wasn't really Igor, but he couldn't remember what it was.

---

Wolf walked into the command post to find Ray sitting in Fox's lap, laughing and clapping his hands as Kyle entertained him with a puppet. The puppet had a red body with a white star on the front, a white head with two beady eyes, and a blue hat with a propeller. Krystal and Falco were also there watching.

"You gotta do the best you can, and work out twice a day." Kyle sang in a cartoon character's voice, "Don't ask me why I said it, cause I already forgot."

Wolf grinned as he watched his son enjoy the entertainment.

"You're pretty good with children." Krystal complimented.

Falco was the first to notice Wolf coming in.

"Hey, Wolf," he said, "I heard you and Kyle got rid of all the zombies on Corneria. Sorry for underestimating you."

"Forget about it." Wolf replied.

"So, where's Sarah?"

No sooner than he'd asked, Sarah came in wearing her spy gear and carrying a backpack full of supplies.

"Be good for Daddy." she said to Ray, "Mommy's gonna be back soon. I promise."

Sarah kissed him on the cheek and handed the backpack to Wolf.

"I've packed a few extra diapers and some changes of clothes." she said, "And if he gets hungry, there's some food in there too. I'll call as soon as my mission's over."

"Thanks, honey."

Wolf and Sarah kissed, then simultaneously said, "I love you."

With that, Sarah walked out the door.

"Ah, I see." Falco said, "Well, I know how that feels. Katt and I had to postpone our date after the zombies appeared on Corneria."

"Tough break." Wolf replied.

After a while, Ray suddenly started to cry.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Kyle asked.

"Do you think he's hungry?" asked Krystal.

"I don't think so." Wolf said, "Sarah just fed him."

"In that case," Fox said, "it must be…"

Fox checked Ray's diaper.

"Yep."

"Oh, allow me." Wolf said, realizing that no one else was going to volunteer.

He grabbed an extra diaper out of the bag, picked up Ray, and took him to the bathroom.

---

Later that night, Fox stood in front of the bathroom sink in his private bathroom, brushing his teeth as he and Krystal spoke to each other telepathically with their rings.

_"Do you really think I'll be a good mother?"_

_"Honey, I don't think so,"_ Fox replied, _"I know so."_

Fox spit out the toothpaste into the sink.

_"You've already proven to be a better wife than I could ever ask for, so I have no doubt that you'll be a great mother."_

After rinsing his mouth and drying his face, Fox checked his teeth in the mirror and put his toothbrush away. Then he walked into his bedroom, where Krystal was waiting for him in bed.

"It's just that I've been looking forward to this for a long time and I want to make sure that I'll be ready for it." Krystal said.

Fox climbed into bed with her.

"I know what you mean." he said, "Wolf seems to be doing well as a father though. If he can do it, so can I."

With that, Fox kissed her muzzle and said, "Good night, Love."

He then reached for the light switch and turned out the light.

---

Wolf walked into the infirmary, holding Ray; who was fast asleep in his father's arms. After putting him in one of the medical beds, Wolf kissed his son's forehead and glanced over at Kyle; who appeared to be working on an experiment at his desk. Kyle sighed heavily as if disappointed by the results.

"What's up?" Wolf asked.

Kyle turned his head to face him.

"Oh, I was just experimenting with a sample of the virus." he said, "They're trying to find a cure and, since I'm one of the few people who know how the virus works, I just thought I'd look into it myself."

"And I take it you're stumped?"

"Yep."

Wolf felt an itch on his left eyebrow. Then, just as he reached up to scratch it, he suddenly remembered how Kyle had created a formula; which restored his eye.

"Kyle, what about that serum you created last year?" he asked.

"Huh? What serum?"

After noticing Wolf's left eye, he instantly knew exactly what Wolf was talking about. Frantically, he began searching his desk drawers until he found it.

"Yes!" he said, "I think this might…"

Wolf suddenly put his hand over Kyle's muzzle and pointed to Ray; who was still asleep. Thankfully, Ray hadn't woken up.

"Oh. Sorry." Kyle said in a quieter voice, "I think this might help, but I'm not sure if it'll be enough. It might need to be tampered with so that it'll attack the virus. I think I'll stay up a bit and see what I can do with it."

"Well, I'm gonna get some sleep now." Wolf said, "Good night. And good luck."

"Thanks."


	9. A Beautiful Friendship

**Chapter 9 – A beautiful friendship**

---

Fox nudged Kyle, who was asleep in one of the medical beds.

"Kyle," he said, "hey, wake up!"

Kyle stirred for a bit, then slowly opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's eleven AM."

"Whoa! I must've stayed up longer than I thought!" Kyle said, jumping out of the bed, "I was experimenting with a sample of the virus and trying to find a cure."

"I see. Any luck?"

"Well, sort of."

Kyle picked up the vial containing his formula.

"This stuff can repair the damage done to the body," he said, "but it needs to be modified so that it'll attack the virus."

Fox looked at it for a while.

"Well, you've already made more progress than the scientists have." Fox said, "Maybe you should take it to them and see what they can do with it."

"Hey, that's a good idea." Kyle said. "One small problem though."

"What?"

"I can't fly an Arwing. Can you give me a lift?"

"Oh, right. Sure."

---

Lieutenant Eva Lee sat at her desk, working on a report, as Kyle and Fox approached.

"Excuse me." Kyle said.

Eva looked up.

"Can I help you?" she said, "Oh, hi, Kyle!"

"Hi, Eva. I need to speak to the General. Is he in?"

"I'm afraid he's very busy right now." Eva replied, "He and Stukhov are planning an assault on the zombies at Katina."

"Oh. Well, I have something that might help in finding a cure for the virus."

Kyle took out the vial and handed it to her.

"When you get the chance, could you give this to him?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Eva."

Kyle and Fox started to leave.

"Say, Kyle…" said Eva.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's my day off. Do you think maybe… you and I could… do something together?"

"Well… I don't know." Kyle said, "I think I might be…"

Fox put his hand on Kyle's shoulder and nodded.

"Sure."

"Okay. Here, why don't you give me a call?"

Eva handed him her card.

"Thanks." Kyle said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, Fox and Kyle left.

"How long have you known her?" Fox asked, as he and Kyle headed to his Arwing.

"Since I started training at the academy." Kyle replied.

"And you've never gone out with her?"

"I've been meaning to, but I was never able to work up the courage."

"I see. Well, let me tell you something that I learned from a movie. Never pass up a good thing."

---

Kyle wandered around the restaurant, trying to find a table that wasn't full. Earlier that night, he and Eva had gone to a movie and now they were about to have dinner. Kyle was still a bit nervous, since it was the first time he'd ever gone out with Eva. He began to think of how things would've gone if he'd started dating her earlier. Then his thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into a blue falcon, who was returning to his table.

"Watch it!" cried the falcon.

"Sorry."

Only then did they recognize each other.

"Falco? What're you doing here?"

"What's it look like?" Falco replied, sitting down, "How 'bout you?"

Before Kyle could say anything, Eva walked up with their food.

"Did you find a table?" she asked.

Then Eva noticed a familiar pink feline sitting at the other end of the table.

"Katt? Is that you?"

Katt looked up and gasped with excitement.

"Eva!"

Eva put the tray down and on the table, and she and Katt hugged each other.

"You know her?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, we went to school together." Katt replied, "Hey, why don't you two sit with us?"

Kyle and Eva sat down at one end of the table, while Katt moved next to Falco.

"So, Kyle, I heard you might have a cure for that virus." Falco said, shoving a few fries into his mouth.

"Well, yes and no." Kyle replied, unwrapping his burger, "What I have is something that'll repair the damage done to the body. It still needs to be modified so that it'll attack the virus."

Kyle took a bite out of his burger and glanced at Eva, who was talking with Katt about the movie that she and Kyle had seen that night.

"…and all that time, they thought the rifle wasn't real!"

"You're kidding!"

"Women." Falco whispered to Kyle.

Kyle grinned and nodded. The four of them continued eating and talking about this and that for a while.

"Well, we should get going now." Falco said, "Katt and I have some uhh… business to take care of."

"No problem." said Kyle, "See ya back at the Great Fox."

Falco picked up his and Katt's trash and threw it away.

"See you later, Eva!" Katt called to her, as they left.

"So, how's Wolf doing?" Eva asked Kyle.

"Pretty well. In fact, he's been doing a lot better since he joined with us."

As they polished off what was left of their meals, Kyle told her about Wolf and how things had started getting better for him.

"Wow, I didn't know he had a son!"

"Yep."

Kyle finished the last of his soda.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

Eva glanced at her watch.

"Well, it's getting kind of late and I have to be there early tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Want to walk me home?"

"Uh, sure."

As they headed to Eva's apartment, Kyle tried again to find the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Unfortunately, he just couldn't find the right words to say and they soon arrived at her door.

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you, Kyle." Eva said, "I hope we can meet again some time."

Eva took out her keys and started to unlock her door.

"Hey, Eva…" Kyle said.

"Hmmm?"

"There's umm… something I've uh… been wanting to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well, umm… I've… err… you... umm…"

Kyle sighed. Then Eva put her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I know what you're trying to say." she said with a smile, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I've been feeling the same way for you all along, handsome."

Kyle could hardly believe it. The woman he'd had a crush on for years was in love with him too. For a while he didn't know what to do. Then something inside him said, "Now's your chance! Go for it!" Slowly, Kyle brought his muzzle close to hers. Then they kissed.

---

Krystal pulled a small container of ice cream out of the freezer.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice behind her asked.

Startled, Krystal spun around and dropped the ice cream on the floor.

"Sorry, Krys." Wolf said, picking it up and handing it back to her, "Didn't mean to sneak up on you."

"Oh, that's okay."

Krystal took a spoon out of the silverware drawer, sat down at the table, and started eating.

"Ray is so adorable." she said.

Wolf grinned.

"You know, I kind of had a feeling that you'd become pregnant." he said, "Sarah went through the same things as you before Ray was born. I just didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"That was thoughtful of you." Peppy said, as he walked into the room, "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation and thought I'd hang here and chat for a while."

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?" asked Wolf.

"Not a wink."

Wolf then heard his PDA beeping.

"That must be Kyle." he said.

Sure enough, after Wolf pushed the button, Kyle's face appeared.

"Hey, Wolf. I'm ready to come home now."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Wolf replied, "Wolf out."

Wolf walked out of the room and headed to the docking bay.

"You know, I remember back when Fox was as young as Ray." said Peppy, "He used to try to grab my glasses while I held him."

Krystal giggled.

"I bet he was cute as a pup." she said.

"I'll say he was." Peppy replied, "And James would've been proud to see Fox's child being born."

Krystal smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I can't wait either."


	10. More progress is made

Author's note: Once again, sorry for the long delay. I've been pretty busy lately, haven't had much time to work on this, blah blah blah.  
**  
**

**Chapter 10 – More Progress is made**

-

Dr. Taylor set the bomb on the ground at the military base on Fortuna, and prepared it to go off. Within seconds, it was armed.

"Only thirty minutes." he said to himself, "Then you will all become flesh-eating zombies."

Suddenly, to his surprise, he was grabbed around the neck from behind! Sarah had snuck up behind him and was now holding him at gunpoint.

"Hi there." she said, "Why don't you go ahead and disarm that Solanum box?"

"Never! I will not do it!"

"Very well then. I'll just knock you unconscious, tie it to your body, and drag you to the middle of nowhere. Nighty-night."

Sarah prepared to strike him in the head.

"NO! Wait! I'll do it!"

Dr. Taylor quickly typed in the code, which disarmed the bomb.

"Good man." said Sarah, "Now you're coming with me."

Sarah knocked him out, tied his wrists together with a rope, carried him to her ship, and put him in the back seat. She then called General Pepper on her comlink.

"General, I've got him." she said, "He was planting a bomb with the Solanum virus inside, but I 'encouraged' him to disarm it."

"Good work." Pepper responded. "Get back here as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

-

"Alright, soldier, hold still."

For hours the scientists continued trying to come up with a cure for the virus. Now they had what they believed would destroy the virus once and for all. In one of the medical beds was a mouse soldier, who had been bitten in the arm by a zombie during an attack at Katina. By now, he had started to cough up blood and his breathing was labored. One scientist injected a fluid into the soldier's wound, while two others watched. Within seconds, the soldier's coughing ceased and he started to breathe normally. Then, to the scientists' surprise, the wound started to disappear, and the soldier sat up.

"How do you feel?" one of them asked.

"Like a million credits!" replied the soldier.

The scientists began cheering and slapping each other high-fives.

"I'm assuming by all the excitement in here, that you've done it?" a voice said.

General Pepper was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sir!" said one of the scientists, "We just tested it on that soldier there and he's fully recovered."

The soldier saluted Pepper, who returned the salute.

"Are you feeling better?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, sir. I feel great."

Pepper grinned.

"Good. Your family will probably feel much better knowing that you've recovered."

He then turned to the scientists.

"Excellent work." he said.

"Thank you, sir. There's still one more test we want to perform though. You see, Dr. Taylor was carrying a vial of some chemical, which he claimed could reanimate the already deceased. So we're thinking of adding it to our formula and then testing it on a zombie."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Pepper asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but we have managed to capture two zombies and we're holding them in containment. According to their identifications, they're both… well… they were both morgue workers from Katina."

"I see. Well, it seems unlikely to me, but I guess it's worth a try. I have some business to take care of, so let me know what happens after you're finished."

"Yes, sir."

-

_ "Dad, please don't go!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Son, but I have to."_

_ Wolf's father, Lupus O'Donnell, had been called to serve in the Cornerian air force. With Wolf's mother dead and no one else to take care of him, Lupus had no choice but to leave him with his uncle._

_ "I'll come back some day. I promise."_

_ Lupus kissed him and got in his car. Wolf watched him drive off as his uncle came out the door with a lit cigarette in his mouth._

_ "So you're here. Well, you gonna come in or not?"_

_Wolf's uncle took a puff of his cigarette, then dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. Wolf just stood there, watching his father's car drive away until it disappeared in the distance. Somehow, he just knew that he'd never see his father again._

_ "Whaddya waitin' for, Christmas? Hurry up already!"_

_Slowly, Wolf made his way towards the door. He could feel tears coming down his eyes as he thought of what things would be like living with his abusive uncle. His uncle wasn't a very nice person, nor did he like Wolf very much. Suddenly, he turned around and started to run._

_ "Hey, where you going! Come back here!"_

_ Wolf kept on running as fast as his legs would carry him. Eventually his uncle gave up the chase._

_ "All right, fine. Go on then. You'll come crawling back."_

_ Finally, after running out of breath, Wolf fell to the ground and started to cry. He realized at that point that his uncle was right and that eventually, he'd have no choice but to go back. Soon he heard footsteps walking towards him._

_ "No, please! Go away! Leave me alone!"_

_ "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

_ Wolf had never heard that voice before. He slowly looked up. Standing in front of him was a young black wolf, who was holding out his hand. Wolf took his hand and the black wolf helped him up._

_ "I'm Kyle. What's your name?"_

_ Wolf sniffled._

_ "My name's Wolf."_

_ "How come you're crying, Wolf?"_

_ "My dad. He's gone, and I don't want to live with my uncle because he hates me."_

_ "Oh. My dad's gone too. So is my mom."_

_ Wolf wiped the tears from his eyes._

_ "Really? Who do you live with?"_

_ "No one. I've been living alone on the streets for days."_

_ "Oh."_

"Hey, Wolf, you okay?"

Wolf snapped awake. He was sitting in his chair at the command post, daydreaming about his past.

"Is something bothering you?" Kyle asked.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Wolf replied.

"I bet you miss Sarah." said Falco.

"Well, yes, but that's not the only thing. I've been thinking a lot about the day I met Kyle. You see, it was also the last time I saw my father again."

Wolf told them everything.

"So you never knew your mother?" Fox asked.

Wolf shook his head.

"She died shortly after I was born."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't blame you for running out on your uncle." said Falco, "I wouldn't want to live with a scumbag like him either."

"Incoming transmission from General Pepper." said ROB.

General Pepper appeared on the screen.

"Star Fox, I have some more good news." he said, "Firstly, our scientists have successfully found a cure for the Solanum virus."

"Really? Did my formula help?" Kyle asked.

"As a matter of fact, it did." Pepper replied, "Therefore, our scientists and all our soldiers, who have been cured of the virus, want to send you their thanks. Oh, and Lieutenant Eva says hi."

Kyle blushed a bit.

"Secondly, we've captured the scientist behind the zombie infestation and with a little 'encouragement' we were able to get him to talk. He has a hidden laboratory on Venom."

"Venom." Fox said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"General," said Wolf, "is there anything you can tell me about Sarah? Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry, but that's classified information."

Wolf nodded gravely.

"I understand." he said.

"As soon as we can produce samples of the cure in sufficient quantities," Pepper continued, "I'll have some of them brought to you. Then I'll need you to head over to Venom, and stop the zombie operations once and for all."

"You can count on us, General." said Fox.

"Good to know. Pepper out."

The transmission ended.

"Don't lose hope, Wolf." Kyle assured him, "She'll come back."

"Thanks." Wolf said, standing up, "I think I'll go check on Ray."

-

"That's it, Jennifer. Over here."

The zombie started limping towards the scientist.

"Now!"

The other two other scientists grabbed her from behind. One of them held her arms back, while the other one grabbed her head and held her muzzle shut, thereby preventing her from attacking. The first scientist then pulled out a syringe and injected the fluid into the zombie's neck. The zombie struggled, but couldn't escape from the scientists' hold. Then her struggles suddenly stopped. After the scientists released her, she fell motionless onto the floor. Two of the scientists pulled out pistols and kept them aimed at the zombie's head, while the third scientist put on a stethoscope and checked her heartbeat. At first he got nothing, then her heart suddenly lurched back to life.

"Holy crap!" cried the scientist, "She's… she's alive again!"

Jenny slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh, my head." she moaned as she sat up.

She began looking around the room.

"Wh-where am I? What happened?"

The scientists stood back in awe.

-

Logan paced around the laboratory, waiting impatiently for Dr. Taylor to return. Meanwhile, Igor was still trying to remember who he really was.

"If I could just remember my real name." he said to himself, "Then I'd know who…"

"Where the Hell could he be! He should've come back hours ago!"

Igor sighed. It seemed like he could hardly go for five minutes without Logan interrupting his thoughts.

"I don't know." he replied, "He was probably either killed or captured."

"Hmmm… well, if that's true, then I guess I'll just have to take over this operation. With these undead soldiers at my command, I will crush the Star Fox team and take over the Lylat system."

Logan picked up a vial containing one of the samples of the virus.

"Igor," he said, "bring in the first body. Let us begin reanimating our army of the undead."

Igor nodded, and went to retrieve one of the dead soldiers' bodies.

-

A female mouse sat on a bench, holding her daughter, who was crying her eyes out.

"Why?" she sobbed, "Why does Daddy have to die?"

Her mother just held her while tears ran down her eyes.

"You can save the funeral, Mrs. Franklin." a voice said, "Your husband is going to be fine."

They both looked. General Pepper was standing in front of them. Next to him was the soldier, who had just been cured of the virus and was looking healthier than ever.

"Daddy!" cried the girl.

She leapt from her mother's arms and ran to her father, who picked her up and hugged her hard.

"Jim!" cried his wife, "You're alive!"

Jim kissed his wife.

"That's right." he said, "And I'm so glad to see both of you again."

General Pepper's comlink started beeping.

"Excuse me a moment." Pepper said.

He walked out of the room and pulled out his comlink.

"Yes? What is it?"

"General, this is Dr. Richards. I know you're not going to believe this, but…"


	11. Preparing for the assault

Author's note: I know it's taking quite a while, but I swear on my right hand that I will finish this story. Also, I promise to reveal who "Igor" really is in the next chapter and to have Fox and Krystal's baby arrive eventually.

**Chapter 11 - Preparing for the assault**

**---**

"…and then I heard Jenny screaming, so I ran in to see what happened. And… I remember very little after that."

The Solanum vaccine had been tested on both of the captured zombies. Both experiments were resounding successes and the coroners were now alive. After a few days, they had finally remembered who they were and what had happened to them at the morgue. Now they were being questioned by Pepper.

"Do you remember whose body you were operating on?" General Pepper asked.

"I think it was... Captain Logan." said Jenny, "That Captain from Venom."

"So, that's how the infestation started. Dr. Taylor must've injected him with the virus and used him to start this whole thing."

"General, do you think Captain Logan could still be out there?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Pepper replied, "But if he is, I hope the Star Fox team dispose of him for good this time."

---

Kyle walked into the docking bay, just as the shuttle came to a landing. Lieutenant Eva walked out of the shuttle, carrying three vials; each containing the cure for the virus.

"Hello again, Kyle." she said, "The samples of the vaccine are ready. Here you go."

Eva handed the vials to Kyle.

"Thanks." he said, "I'm hoping you and I can do something again after this is all over."

"Me too."

Eva kissed Kyle on the muzzle.

"Good luck, and remember to use them wisely." she said, "See ya 'round."

Kyle grinned and nodded in response. Eva walked back to the shuttle, noticing the pilot watching them.

"What're you looking at?" she asked.

---

"...and now it is time for us to get revenge against the Star Fox team!"

The undead soldiers cheered in response. There were about fifty of them and they had all lost their lives in the Lylat war. Now they had been restored to life. Those soldiers who weren't willing to serve Logan were injected with the virus and held as captive zombies.

"Sir..." said Igor.

"What is it, Igor?" Logan said, "And this better be important."

"There's something outside that you should see."

"What! Show me."

Logan followed Igor outside. To his surprise, the Great Fox was arriving in the planet's orbit.

"Star Fox! Well, isn't this convenient. They saved me the trouble of hunting them down. It's time to give them a nightmare they'll not soon forget!"

---

"Sir, we have arrived at Venom." said ROB, "Scanners have indicated a hidden laboratory."

"That must be where they're planning their zombie attacks." said Peppy, "This is it, Fox. Once we take out that lab, we can put a stop to this nightmare once and for all."

"Alright," Fox said, "Kyle and Wolf, come with me. Falco and Slippy, you two stand by in the docking bay. Be ready to back us up if and when we need you."

"Gotcha, Fox." Slippy replied.

"Krystal, I want you to stay here with Peppy. I don't want anything to happen to you or our unborn baby."

"I understand." said Krystal, "Be careful, Fox."

Fox placed a hand on Krystal's belly.

"I will come back." he said, "That is a promise."

He then kissed her lips and said, "I love you."

"We'll take care of Ray while you're gone, Wolf." said Peppy.

"I appreciate it. Thanks." Wolf replied.

"Oh, here, Peppy." Kyle said, "Use this."

Kyle handed him his Homestar Runner puppet.

"He pronounces Rs as Ws and he's kind of demented."

"Thanks, Kyle."

Fox, Falco, Slippy, Kyle, and Wolf all ran to the docking bay and jumped into their Arwings. Kyle sat in the back seat in Wolf's Arwing. Through the reflection in the cockpit shield, he could see sadness in Wolf's eyes. Wolf didn't feel right about leaving his son on the Great Fox without Sarah being there, even though he'd been wanting to find and punish the people responsible for the nightmare that could've made him lose them both. He was also still worried about Sarah and could hardly stand to be without her any longer.

"Something wrong, Wolf?" Kyle asked.

Wolf hesitated.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong."


	12. The final battle

Author's note: This chapter probably could've used a tiny bit more editing, but I'd already been keeping you guys waiting for a long while, so I figured it was now or never. Provided I don't get too distracted by work or school, I should have the story finished in maybe two or three weeks.

**Chapter 12 - The Final Battle**

**---**

Sarah climbed into the back of a pickup truck; which another spy was driving. She then pulled a sniper's rifle off her back, loaded it, and signaled the driver; who rolled down the windows and turned on the radio. It wasn't long before all the zombies in the area heard the music and started moving in on the source. After letting the music play for a few seconds, the driver slowly started driving away. Like the Pied Piper, they soon acquired a trail of zombies all limping after them.

Sarah started scanning the crowd, looking for the heavily deformed zombies. She soon found one that she'd recognized. It was a male cougar; whose left arm was missing and whose organs had already started rotting. Sarah never did like him very much when he was alive. She brought up the rifle and aimed at his head.

"Sorry, Phil." she said, as she squeezed the trigger.

A few other zombies had to be dispatched by Sarah as well, but the majority of them only had minor wounds when they were infected with the virus. Eventually, the spies came to a checkpoint where two Katinan tanks were waiting for them. The driving spy increased speed until he passed the tanks.Once the spies had passed, thetanks turned sideways, thereby preventing the zombies from pursuing them. The driver stopped and Sarah jumped out, with a briefcase in her hand. Inside was a bomb containing some of the countervirus. She opened the case, armed the bomb, placed it on one of the tanks, and ran for cover. After a few minutes, the bomb went off, releasing a cloud of mist in the air. Soon afterwards, the zombies started falling to the ground. It wouldn't be long now until their lives were restored.

Sarah called General Pepper on her PDA.

"Mission successful, sir." she said.

"Okay, O'Donnell." Pepper responded, "Your work's done over there. Head back to HQ."

"Yes, sir."

Sarah opened the truck's passenger door and got in the front seat.

"Listen, Sarah," Pepper continued, "I realize you must be really anxious to get back to your family and your husband is really anxious to see you too. So, I'm authorizing you to head home as soon as the Star Fox team makes it back from Venom."

Sarah smiled.

"Thank you, sir." she said.

Her partner drove to the extraction point.

---

With his binoculars, Fox scanned the area surrounding the laboratory. There were a number of soldiers patrolling the area and ready to fight. Fox, Kyle, and Wolf were a few yards away from the base and taking cover behind a large boulder.

"That's a lot of soldiers." Fox said, "This won't be easy."

"There's something strange about them." Kyle said, "They're walking kind of funny and they look like their weapons are weighing them down."

Fox zoomed in on one of them.

"You're right." he replied, "It's almost as if..."

Wolf suddenly felt a sneeze coming. He tried to hold it back, but he wasn't fast enough. Upon hearing the loud sneeze, one of the soldiers turned his head and caught sight of Fox.

"Over there!" he shouted.

"Shit!" said Wolf, "We've been spotted!"

The soldiers opened fire on their position. Fox, Kyle, and Wolf returned fire, but couldn't stop the soldiers on their own.

"Damn it, there's too many of them!" said Fox.

Fox turned on his PDA.

"Falco, we need you and Slippy to clear the area, quick!"

"We're on our way!" Falco responded.

As Falco and Slippy's Arwings entered the area, one soldier looked up.

"Look out!" he shouted, pointing in the air.

But he'd spoken too late. Falco and Slippy opened fire on the crowd of soldiers; who all began screaming in pain as laserbolts burned through their flesh. In just a few minutes, the area was secure.

"Oh yeah!" said Falco, "Got them scumbags!"

Fox pulled out his binoculars and quickly scanned the area one last time.

"Thanks, guys." he said, "Looks like the way's clear. Falco and Slippy, head back to the Great Fox. Kyle and Wolf, Let's go."

Fox, Kyle, and Wolf all ran for the entrance.

"Sorry, Fox." said Wolf, "I should've been more careful."

"Don't sweat it, Wolf."

Upon entering the base, they soon found a number of zombies awaiting them. A few blaster shots later though, the zombies were all disposed of. As they pressed on, they came across three different doors; each one leading to a different room.

"Let's split up." Fox said, "I'll take the right door. Kyle, you take the left. Wolf, take the middle."

Kyle and Wolf nodded and they each went through one of the doors.

---

Wolf walked through the room with his blaster pointed in front of him. He could hear blasters firing in the other two rooms, but couldn't see anything in the room he was in.

"Maybe I should've taken one of the other rooms." he said to himself.

"Who's there?" a voice said.

Wolf turned towards the voice and found Igor in the room with him. He pointed his blaster at Igor, but something inside him told him not to fire. He slowly holstered his weapon and started looking him over. Igor did the same with Wolf. Somehow, they both knew each other.

"Have we met before?" Igor asked.

"I don't know. Who are you?"

"I... I can't remember."

"Igor!" Logan shouted as he entered the room, "Our troops are falling! Are you going to do something about this or..."

That was when he noticed Wolf; who stared back at him in awe.

"You!" he shouted.

"Well, if it isn't my old enemy." Logan replied, "I might've guessed that eyepatch of yours was fake."

"You're the one who sent those zombies after my family!"

Logan nodded.

"Guilty as charged. I would've loved to see the look on your face after the zombies had finished devouring the flesh from their bones!"

Wolf's face turned red with anger as he ran towards Logan and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Wolf viciously punched him several times, but this just made Logan laugh.

"What's so funny!" Wolf shouted.

"You can attack me like that all you want." Logan said, standing up, "It won't do you any good."

Logan punched Wolf in the stomach.

"I'm already dead!"

He then kicked Wolf to the ground and pulled out a blaster.

"Which means you can't hurt me, but I can hurt you!"

Logan fired his weapon, hitting Wolf's left shoulder. Wolf screamed in pain and held his hand to his wound, desperately trying to slow the bleeding. Logan smirked.

"Goodbye, Wolf O'Donnell." he said.

That name sounded familiar to Igor. He remembered being called by the name O'Donnell as a pilot. Suddenly, it all came back to him. He remembered everything now. He was a recon pilot in the Cornerian air force; who was killed in action during a mission on Venom several years ago. Most importantly though, when he died, he had left behind a son.

Logan pointed the weapon at Wolf's head. But before he could fire again, Igor ran up and tackled him.

"Igor, what the Hell are you doing!" Logan shouted at him.

"My name is NOT Igor. My name is Lupus O'Donnell."

Logan's eyes opened wide, as well as Wolf's.

"You're… the father of…"

"Yes. That wolf is my son and I won't let you kill him!"

Wolf could hardly believe it. For a long time his father had been gone from his life. Now, there he was, defending him.

"Well then, 'Lupus', is it?" Logan said, "Why don't you just try and stop me?"

Lupus and Logan started fighting. Neither of them were hurting each other seriously, since they were both already dead. Kyle, having overheard the commotion from another room, ran in.

"Logan! It can't be!"

He then noticed Wolf lying wounded on the floor.

"Wolf!"

Kyle ran up to Wolf with his medical supplies ready.

"Have you been bitten?" he asked.

Wolf shook his head.

"No," he said, "Just shot."

Kyle opened his bag.

"Hang on. I'll patch you up."

After patching Wolf's wound, Kyle took a good look at Logan.

"Is he… a zombie?" he asked.

Wolf nodded.

Getting an idea, Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out the vaccine. He then ran up to Logan, plugged the syringe into his neck, and injected the vaccine into him. Shortly afterwards, Logan pushed Lupus off him and stood up. He then grabbed his gun and was about to point it at Kyle, but suddenly stopped.

"I… I feel so… weak!" cried Logan, "Wh-what did you… do to me!"

"Just given you a taste of MY own medicine." Kyle replied, "I and a few scientists on Corneria managed to come up with a vaccine for that virus, which should be taking effect right about…"

Logan started feeling very light headed. Then he collapsed onto the floor, lifeless.

"…now."

Kyle took Wolf's hand and helped him up.

"You okay, Wolf?" he asked.

Wolf barely acknowledged Kyle's presence.

"Dad? Is it really you?"

Lupus threw his arms around Wolf.

"Son!" cried Lupus, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"What happened to you?" Wolf asked, "How did you die?"

"Several years ago, I was sent on a recon mission to Venom. During that mission, I was spotted and my ship was hit by an anti-aircraft missile. I tried to eject before my ship crashed, but I was too late."

Wolf could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"Ever since then, I'd been watching you from Heaven. When my body was reanimated, I somehow completely forgot who I was and everything that had happened in my life. But now, I remember everything."

"Well, well, well, what a touching moment we have here!"

Kyle, Wolf, and Lupus turned to face the voice. To their astonishment, Logan was standing there, pointing his gun at them.

"Logan!" cried Kyle, "What the…? How…?"

"Thank you, Kyle." Logan replied, "Your little antidote not only destroyed the virus inside of me, but also restored me to life! You can't imagine how unpleasant it was being a zombie. And even better, I now have you all right where I want you!"

"Hey, Logan," another voice said, "You forgot someone!"

Logan turned to see Fox standing there, pointing his blaster at him. But before he could react, Fox fired, hitting him square in the chest. As Logan fell to the floor, Fox walked up to him and kicked the fallen gun far out of his reach.

"So, Kyle," Fox said, holstering his blaster, "it seems that vaccine was more powerful than expected."

"Yeah." Kyle said, "I don't believe it. I mean, I always knew science was amazing, but damn!"

"Fox McCloud, I presume." Lupus said.

"Yes." Fox replied, "And you must be Lupus O'Donnell. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation while I was in that other room. I would've gotten here sooner, but I was ambushed by a few more soldiers."

"Okay," Wolf said, "but Dad, how do you know Fox?"

"Like I said, I've been watching you from Heaven ever since my death. I've seen everything you've ever done since that moment, including the day when..."

Suddenly, alarms started blaring throughout the lab.

"Emergency lockdown sequence initiated. Self-destruct sequence has been engaged. Ten minutes until detonation."

"Shit!" said Fox, "That doesn't sound good."

Wolf glanced at the spot where Logan had fallen. Now, all that remained there was a trail of blood.

"It must've been Logan." he said, "That guy just doesn't know when to give up!"

Kyle tried the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Damn it! The door's locked!" said Kyle, "There's no way out!"

Fox soon noticed the ring on his finger.

"Yes there is!" Fox said, holding up his hand, "Remember this?"

Kyle and Wolf looked, then sighed with relief.

"You're a lifesaver, Fox." Kyle said, taking Fox's hand.

"Go on without me, Son." said Lupus.

"What! No! You're coming with me!"

"Just leave me, Wolf. I belong dead."

"Wolf, come on!" cried Kyle.

Wolf hesitated.

"Wolf, don't worry about me. It was my time. Besides, you have a son of your own to get back to."

Wolf knew he was right. He nodded and hugged Lupus.

"Goodbye, Dad." he said, "I'm glad I got to see you again, even if only for a few minutes."

"Hurry, Wolf!" Fox shouted.

"Take care of yourself and your family, Son. I will always watch over you. Now go."

Wolf ran up to Fox and took his hand. Using Fox's ring, they all teleported back to their Arwings.

---

Krystal walked into the infirmary with Ray asleep in her arms.

"You're quite energetic, you know." she said, "I'm just about as tired as you are."

She placed him in one of the beds and tucked him in.

"But some day soon, you'll have a new friend to play with."

Krystal then kissed his forehead and walked back to the command post.

"Do you think they're alright?" asked Slippy.

"Will you quit asking that?" Falco replied, "They're gonna be..."

Everyone was startled as the laboratory suddenly exploded in a giant fireball.

"Oh my God!" cried Slippy.

"Okay... that was unexpected." Peppy said, "I sure hope they got out of there before it blew."

For a few seconds, no one said anything.

"Wait..." said Krystal, "They're alive! I can feel it!"

The two Arwings emerged out of Venom's orbit.

"Gee, guys," Fox joked, "We didn't know you cared."

"Jeez, Fox, don't scare us like that!" said Falco.

The Arwings went to the docking bay. After a few minutes, Fox, Kyle, and Wolf arrived at the command post.

"I knew you'd make it back." Krystal cried as she threw her arms around Fox.

Fox grinned as he returned her hug.

"I promised I would, didn't I? Besides, I wasn't about to let myself get killed without having a chance to meet our baby."

---

"…and with the military base retaken by the Katinan military, and more zombies being neutralized each day, it shouldn't take long until the planet is safe for civilians to come back. This is Brian Rowley reporting live from the military base on Katina. Back to you, Susan."

Wolf turned off the TV and sighed as he glanced at his cell-phone on the coffee table. He'd been waiting a patiently for it to ring, so that he could be reassured that Sarah was safe and would be returning soon.

"You gonna be alright?"

Wolf turned his head to see Fox standing there.

"Yeah, it's just a shoulder wound." he replied, "Kyle says it'll..."

"No, no. I mean about your father."

"Oh, right."

Wolf sighed.

"Well, I'm trying my best not to let it bother me." he said, "Still, I wish I could've spent more time with him when I was a pup. He was the only family I ever had, other than Ray and..."

Right at that moment, Wolf's cell-phone started ringing.

"...Sarah!"

Wolf snatched the phone off the table.

"Sarah?"

"Hi, honey."

"Thank God you're alright. I was starting to worry."

"I just had a little more business to take care of, but my job's done now. General Pepper's letting me head home as soon as you get back to Corneria."

"Fox, how much longer will it be until we reach Corneria?"

"ROB says we should be arriving by tomorrow morning." Fox said.

"We should be back by tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too."

Wolf hung up the phone and put it down on the table.

"So, I take it you're gonna be just fine, right?" Fox asked.

"Yep."


	13. The Long Awaited Birth

Author's note: Again I apologize for the long delay, but I finished the story as I promised I would. I also apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed. Oh, and I'd also like to set the record straight. This story is **NOT** a Star Fox/Resident Evil crossover, okay? It's mostly based on The Zombie Survival Guide. (An actual book written by Max Brooks) The only relation to the Resident Evil series in this story is the **ONE TIME** appearance of Jill, Chris, and Barry. **THAT IS IT.** Okay, now that my rant is over, enjoy the last chapter.

**Chapter 13 - The Long Awaited Birth**

---

As the alarm clock next to Wolf's bed went off, Wolf drowsily reached for it. Then he sprang awake when he noticed a familiar looking hand hitting the off button.

"Morning Luv."

Sarah was in bed next to him.

"Sarah!"

"Miss me?"

Wolf responded by throwing his arms around her and kissing her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sarah said.

Wolf could tell from the embrace, that Sarah was completely nude.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Not long enough."

Wolf had longed for another chance to enjoy this kind of moment. There were few things he enjoyed more than feeling her arms around him, her hands moving up and down his back, her feet rubbing against his, and his hand stroking her tail. Suddenly, Kyle walked in.

"Hey, Wolf," he said, "Peppy's making... Oh! Sorry, Sarah! I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, old habits." Sarah replied, covering up.

"Well, anyway," Kyle continued, "Peppy's making pancakes for breakfast. They should be ready pretty soon. Just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, Kyle." Wolf said.

Kyle left the room.

"So, want to get ready for breakfast, then?" Sarah asked.

Wolf briefly thought about it.

"I think I can wait just a few more minutes, if you know what I mean."

---

Sarah and Wolf walked into the kitchen, where the rest of the team was sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Krystal had just finished feeding Ray at the same time.

"Morning, Wolf." Fox said, "And welcome back, Sarah."

"Good to be back." she said, picking up Ray, "Hey, you! Did you miss Mommy?"

Sarah kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me." she said to Krystal.

"Oh, no problem. Just glad I could help with something around here."

"Want me to put some more pancakes on the griddle, Wolf?" Peppy asked.

"Yes, please." Wolf replied, "I'll have three."

"Same here." said Sarah.

"Okay, comin' right up."

After breakfast, everyone went to the command post, where they awaited General Pepper's message.

"Well, Star Fox," Pepper said, "I don't know about you, but I'm glad this is finally over with."

"Not as much as we are." said Wolf.

Fox nodded.

"By the way, General, did you know that the vaccine can also turn zombies into living beings again?" he asked.

"You mean you didn't know? Lieutenant, didn't you tell them?"

"...No, sir." Eva replied, "In fact... I was nevertold about that either."

"Well, at any rate, you have our undying gratitude. I'm transferring your reward as we speak. Pepper out."

"Well team," Fox said, "I'd say this all went quite well. Wouldn't you agree?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah." Falco responded, "Pretty nice work if you can get it."

---

Everyone sat in the entertainment room, awaiting the arrival of Fox and Krystal's baby. Peppy and Wolf were playing an electronic space battle board game, while Slippy and Falco watched. Sarah was on the couch watching and playing with Ray. Wolf and Peppy each had only one ship left, and both of them were two hits away from destruction. Wolf punched in the coordinates for his next attack and pressed the fire button. There was the sound of laser fire, followed by an explosion.

"X-wing hit!" the computer's voice said.

Peppy punched in another set of coordinates and pressed the fire button. The laser fire was again followed by an explosion.

"TIE interceptor hit!"

"No matter." Wolf said, "I have you now."

Wolf punched in a set of coordinates and pressed the fire button. But to his surprise, the laser fire was followed by silence. He missed.

"What?"

"Yahoo!"

Peppy then entered another set of coordinates and fired, resulting in another hit. The computer played the sound of a pilot shouting "Yee-haw!" before playing a second explosion.

"Target: TIE interceptor destroyed!" it said.

"Looks like I still got it." Peppy chuckled, "But you're getting better. One more hit and you would've gotten me."

"Next time." Wolf said, turning off the game and shaking Peppy's hand.

Then everyone looked up as the door opened. General Pepper, Lieutenant Eva, Bill, and Katt were standing in the doorway.

"Sorry we're late." Pepper said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" asked Bill.

"We don't know." said Slippy, "The baby hasn't arrived yet."

Finally, after a few minutes, the door opened again. Fox walked in, holding a bundle of blankets.

"Ladies and gentlemen, say hello to the newest member of the McCloud family, Vixy McCloud."

Fox lifted the blanket, revealing his daughter's face.

"Well, I guess you win then." Bill said to Katt, handing her five credits.

"So you named her after your mother, eh?" said Pepper, "How thoughtful."

As the others continued admiring Vixy, Kyle walked into the room.

"Hi, Kyle." said Eva.

"Oh, hello again, Eva." Kyle said, grinning.

"Ah, Kyle." General Pepper said, "I'm glad you're here. Fox and I talked earlier today and Lieutenant Eva has something for you."

Eva held out a small box and opened it. Inside was a medal.

"Thanks to your help," Pepper continued, "our scientists were able to find a cure for the Solanum virus, thereby saving the lives of hundreds of civilians and soldiers. Therefore, it is my pleasure to award you with this Medal of Honor."

Kyle lowered his head as Eva placed the medal around his neck. He then looked up and winked at Eva.

"Thank you, General." he said, shaking Pepper's hand.

Kyle and Eva hugged each other, then Kyle turned to face Fox and Eva turned to face Pepper.

"Go ahead, Kyle." Fox said.

"You too, Lieutenant." Pepper added.

Then Pepper and Fox both said, "That's an order."

"Yes, sir!" Kyle and Eva said together.

Then they kissed.

---

Fox and Wolf walked into the infirmary, each of them carrying his child. Kyle watched as Fox put Vixy; who was now two weeks old, in one of the medical beds and Wolf put Ray in the one next to hers.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Fox asked.

"I'll say." Wolf replied, "I still can't believe I was about to kill myself before I met up with you and Kyle on that day."

"Yeah, that would've… WHAT?"

"You never told Fox about that, did you?" Kyle asked.

"No, I… guess I didn't. Well, thankfully, I caught Kyle's scent right before I could pull the trigger."

"Well, that's a relief." said Fox, "I'd hate to think about how things would've gone if you weren't around to help us."

"You know," Kyle said, "despite everything, fighting the zombies was kind of fun."

"Yeah. I agree." Wolf replied, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Kyle nodded. Then they both raced to the entertainment room. Fox grinned and shook his head.

"I wonder if they'll ever grow out of that game." he said to himself.

He kissed Vixy's forehead and stroked the fur on her head. Then just as he was about to leave, he suddenly felt a cold chill in the air. It didn't take him long to realize why.

"Hi, Dad." he said, turning to face his father's spirit.

James grinned.

"Hello again, Son."

James looked down at Vixy.

"So you're my new granddaughter." he said, "Pleased to meet you."

He then sighed.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Fox asked.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I cannot stay much longer. And this is the last time I can visit you."

"...Oh."

"You won't be seeing me again until it's your time. Take care of yourself and your family. I love you, Son."

"I love you too, Dad."

Fox closed his eyes and shared one last hug with James. When Fox opened his eyes again, James was gone. Sighing, he looked down at the floor until he felt Krystal's hand on his shoulder.

"Fox, you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Fox replied, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Fox and Krystal left the infirmary and went to their bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" Fox asked Krystal, as they climbed into bed.

"Much better now thatit's all over."

"The pregnancy or the zombie infestation?"

"Yes."

Krystal kissed Fox on the cheek and went to sleep. Fox smirked and turned off the light.

"Good night, Krystal." he said softly.

Just before Fox went to sleep, he looked up at the ceiling and said, "Goodbye, Dad."

---

(I hope you enjoyed this story. Maybe I'll make a special edition of it, like I did with the two previous ones, but I doubt it. My original intention was to get it right the first time. I don't know if I'll make any more Star Fox stories, but I am working on a Lion King story and I have at least one Sonic story planned. Hope you like 'em. Bye.)


End file.
